The purpose of this grant application is to obtain funds from the National Cancer Institute and the American Cancer Society for the support of a Surgical Oncology Research Planning Workshop to be held during November of 1979. The objectives of this workshop are as follows: A. Review and assess the state of science in surgical oncology. B. Develop a scientific plan and recommendations for future research activities in surgical oncology. C. Develop plans for fostering collaborative research among investigators within the area of surgical oncology and their colleagues in other areas of cancer research. D. Assess the resources required for future research in surgical oncology and make recommendations regarding priorities for the allocation of available resources. E. Prepare a research plan and report for submission to the Board of Scientific Counselors of the Division of Cancer Treatment of the National Cancer Institute and the Board of Directors of the American Cancer Society regarding the above activities.